YuGiOh! The Fallen Kingdom
by Dzys
Summary: Ancient Evil Forces once again threaten to unleash Armageddon on the world. Now, its up to a team of Duelists to unite the Knights of the Round Table and vanquish the forthcoming evil and save the world from its impending doom.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! The Fallen Kingdom**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, all respective rights belong to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.

**Authors Note:** Hi All! First of all I'd like to say thanks for even bothering to click the title and taking your time to read this, It makes me glad to see this story at least peaks a bit of interest in you. Please don't flame, as it is a work in progress. If there are any suggestions with duels and what cards to use, please suggest them. So without further ado, here's the story. Please review if you get the chance!

**Prologue:**

Denzy entered the museum's hall of fame. He walked past by the portraits of legendary duel monster heroes, like Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba and of course, Yugi Mutou.

"Wow. _The_ Yugi Mutou. I can't believe I'm even looking at this picture." He said to himself.  
He walked closer to the photo and observed the picture.

There, Yugi's portrait was placed on sky blue walls. There he stood, a very distinctive look. The way he stared just brought confidence in anyone who looked into the picture.

Afterwards, Denzy walked along the long narrow hall, "Huh?".

He stopped at an empty portrait hanging off the wall, but why was it empty he wondered.  
He looked at the bottom of the picture, there it said, "The Next King of Games" in big gold font.

_Crowds roared and thundered! With excitement and anticipation!  
The announcer stood on his small platform and announced, "Here he is! The next King of Games: Denzy!"._

A boy walked out into the light from the stadium entrance, the minute he took that step forward, the crowd roared even louder with more enthusiasm.  
He felt exhilarated, the next King of Games had finally become him.

**Domino City:**

"NO!". Denzy woke up with anger as he punched the centre of his pillow. "Man! I was having such a good dream!".

Life had always been normal, the usual morning routine; shower, breakfast, school. There was nothing different about it, but something happened today.

The centre of the school was never this crowded but easily more than two-hundred students were forming a circle around the centre of attention.  
He moved his way through the crowds; "Activate Trap Card! 'Dust Tornado'!"

Winds began forming and circling the shape of a tornado, and it all targeted a magic card.

"'Dust Tornado' allows me to destroy a magic or trap card on the field that's in play, and since my 'Dark Magician' couldn't attack you due to your 'Gravity Bind', I choose 'Gravity Bind'."

The life points had stood at 1000 for the duelist who just activated a trap, and 300 at the other player. "This could be over." Denzy had thought.

The whole crowd began clapping with excitement; "Good move, Johnson!". Denzy seemed impressed, he put on a smile and continued to watch the duel.

"Darn you! I'll set one card on the field , switch my 'Vorse Raider' to defence and end my turn." Said the second Duelist.

"I know who this guy is." Denzy thought. "The Toys-R-Me tournament winner, Jay-T. He has won a tournament in the local stores. This will make for a good duel."

"My turn." Said Johnson. He drew a card, and smiled. "I activate the magic card 'Pot of Greed'. This allows me to draw two more cards." He drew another two cards, "I activate the magic card, 'Dark Magic Ritual'! I sacrifice my Dark Magician and my Gemini Elf to summon the 'Magician of Black Chaos'! But that's not all, I also activate the magic card, 'Fairy Meteor Crush'!"

"What does that mean?" a child asked Denzy. Denzy looked towards the child and explained, "When that card is equipped to a monster, that card can deal the difference in damage to the opponent's life points when it destroys a defense positioned card."

The child laughed and said, "Haha! That guy's going to lose!". Denzy looked at the child for a second, giving a smile, and turned to the duel. "I know _you're_ really going to win this Jay-T".

"Go Johnson! You've got this!" "Yeah! Kick his butt!"

The 'Magician of Black Chaos' charged towards the Vorse Raider, and almost landed contact until;

"Oh really?" said Jay-T. "Activate Trap Card, Chaos Burst!'". A card face down lifted itself and shown the card 'Chaos Burst'.

"No!" Johnson exclaimed.

"That's right, when 'Chaos Burst' is activated, by Tributing a monster on my side of the field when you declare attack on me, I can tribute my monster on the field," Vorse Raider vanishes and dissipiates, "To destroy your attacking monster!"

"Ha! I bet that's it." Johnson said, he looked at his hand and sighed with relief, "'Monster Reborn'." He thought, and smiled.

"Wrong! When your 'Magician of Black Chaos' had been sent to the graveyard, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to your life points!"

The life points on Johnsons duel disk dropped to 0. The winner was Jay-T.

"I thought so." Denzy said to himself.

Johnson seemed disgraced and fell to his knees, when Jay-T walked up to him.  
He grasped Johnson's shoulder and got down to eye level.

"Hey, that was a good duel. You almost had me there. Don't worry about the loss, you did really great." Jay-T had said.

Johnson looked into Jay-T's eyes, "…Thanks.". He stood up and thrusted Jay-T's arm in the air.  
"Give the guy a round of applause!"

Everybody clapped and cheered. The earth nearly shook at the amount of excitement.  
"Good on ya, Jay-T!" "You did good man!"

"What do you think of him?" said a ghostly figure.

"Well he's good. I think I'll add him to my team!" Denzy replied.

"Be careful with the choice you make. You have to stick by your team no matter what."

"Don't worry, I will. Thanks, Black Luster Soldier."

The Black Luster Soldier smiled, and disappeared into thin air.

He walked forward and held out a hand to Jay-T. He had a very firm strong grip, Denzy felt a strong duelist.

"Good work on the duel. Nice finish" Denzy said.

"Haha thanks, I try my best every duel. The card I drew just came through in the end."  
He smiled at Denzy, and noticed his duel disk. "You're a duelist?"

"Yeah, I am. Actually I'm rounding up a team to participate in the World Duel Championships."

Jay-T thought over this idea, and nodded. "Sure okay, but only if you can beat Frances."

"Frances? Who's Frances?"

"He's currently the best in the school. I'll join you if you can beat him, I want to be sure I'm on a team with the best of the best."

Denzy looked at the floor. "Frances huh?" he had thought. He stood back up and replied, "I'll duel him".

"Great!"

Period Five and Six ended, and it was now end of school. A whole crowd was again in the centre of the school, but created a path so Denzy could walk through.

"Who's this new kid?" one of the teenagers said. "Don't know but I doubt he'll win."

"Get out of here newbie! You can't win!" "Just surrender while you still have the chance!"

Another boy stepped into the middle, walking with a strut and smirking.

"Let's get this over with, kid." Frances said.

"KICK HIS BUTT FRANCES!"

"DUEL!"

"You can start first kiddo." Frances said.

Johnson and Jay-T had arrived just in time to see the duel commence. "Who are you hoping to win?" Johnson asked.

Jay-T hadn't replied, but the truth was that he wanted to see this new kid win. It would've ended Frances streak of cheap tricks and wins. He wasn't REALLY the best he thought, but he had beaten Jay-T plenty of times.

Denzy drew five cards. He drew another. In his hand were 'Sangan', 'King's Knight', 'Waboku', 'Ultimate Offering', 'Mystical Space Typhoon' and 'Hero Barrier'.

"I'll set two card face down, and put a monster face down in defense position." Denzy said.  
"Your move."

"Is that it? Ha!". Frances drew five cards, and another card to end his draw phase.  
"I'll place one card face down as well, and 'Command Knight' in attack mode."  
A knight in shining orange armor appeared of the field. "Since my 'Command Knight' is on the field, It boosts all warrior type monsters attacks by 400, bumping my 'Command Knights' damage to 1600!"

"I attack your face down!". The Knighted monster ran at the face down card in front of him, 'Sangan' had appeared shortly, and shattered after being struck.

"GO FRANCES!"

"I activate 'Sangans' special effect. When he gets sent to the graveyard, I can choose a monster in my deck and put it in my hand."

"Do it, it won't help you."

Denzy looked through his deck and drew out a 'Queen's Knight'.

"My move!". Denzy drew a card, "'Swords of Revealing Light'. This could be useful."  
He thought a few seconds more over his strategy, "I activate Trap Card, 'Ultimate Offering!'"  
"By paying 500 of my life points, I can summon another monster I want."

"Haha, but what good would that do?"

"Just wait and see. I summon first, 'Queen's Knight'! By using 500 life points, I summon an additional 'King's Knight'!"

"But that means…."

"Right. I can special summon from my deck, 'Jack's Knight!'"

There, on Denzy's side of the field, were three knight's. "It was perfect" Denzy thought.

"'Jack's Knight' destroy his 'Command Knight'!"

Frances' life points dropped to 3700.

"'Queen's Knight' attack him directly!"

Frances' life points droppd further to 2200.

"'King's Knight' take another chunk of his life points!"

Frances' life points dropped to a critical state of 600 left.

The crowd stood silent. They were shocked at the fact that a mere newcomer could take that much life points out of the best in the school.

Frances was not surprised however, more excited. His blood boiled at his opponent, finally a challenge worthy to face.

"Wow." "How did he do that?" "There might be another King of Domino High!"

"I… I had no idea he could pull off a combo like that." Johnson said.

Jay-T looked at Johnson with eyes of excitement, "He's incredible."

Denzy had a smirk across his face. These people really underestimating him because his new, they had not given him a chance to show them how good he was but was he really better then the _best _in Domino High?

"Your Move!"

**That's the end for the first chapter guys, please review and say what you thought about it. Please if you have any suggestions PM me and I will take them into serious consideration. Cheers guys.**


End file.
